Swap
by xXxZellyxXx
Summary: It all started with a simple dare or so they thought. What will happen when unknown feelings start to stir up? What will happen after this is all over? After BD, sixty years later Cullen's back at Forks.
1. Chap 1 Plan in action

**A/N: I just had to write this, it wouldn't leave me the hell alone.**

**So enjoy…I think, lol**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Plan in action**

**Emmett's POV**

This was going to be perfect. Nothing is going to get in my way. My plan will work out.

I walked down the stairs, my steps echoed out the whole house. I always like to make noise. When I reached the living room I saw all my siblings minus Ness, Jake, Carl and Esme. Ness was on her honeymoon with Jacob and won't be back for god knows when. And Carlisle and Esme are on their something-th anniversary so they're out. I've waited for a long time to make this plan in action.

"All right you sad sack of shit, minus Rose…We are going to play a game, since the parents and kids are out." I smirked, they all looked at me. Bored expresses was displayed, but that was going to change.

"Emmett what is it?" Rose asked her voice cold as ever, I guess cause of what I called to get everyone's attention even though I said minus her but whatever. I'll fix that later, I gave her my best seductive winks her eyes lit up.

"We are going to play…." I paused for suspense, taking in all their faces still bored expect Alice, her face lit up with excitement and Jasper, who mirrored it. But only really Alice cause Jasper is feeling her emotions.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" I shouted to the heavens.

They all groaned expect Alice she was bouncing up and down with excitement as was Jasper. But normally he'll be groaning like the others if he wasn't an empath.

"But first, rules must be made. Everyone gets to make one rule." I said if I didn't have the rules then nothing will go how I want it. Everyone nodded remembering what happened our last game, cause they know how extreme our truth and dare get. The last time we played, we accidently burned down our house in New Hampshire. Esme was mad, okay that was an understatement of the century. And we were banned from ever playing the game.

"So, as we finish remembering about that, let's start with rule making." I said as everyone came back from their reminiscing.

"If the dare involves you, you have to participate! So if two or more are involved you'll have to do it." I shouted. Everyone stared at me suspiciously I smiled a cheesy smile to get them off my back. Fuck I almost blew it.

"No mate can disagree with any dare. For example, if Jasper is doing a dare and Alice doesn't like it she can't say a thing." Edward smiled towards me. Oh, seems like brother dear has a dare for Rose I won't like.

"Any dare goes." Bella smirked evilly. Ooohh I wonder what she got up her sleeve.

"Plus, you can't back down from any dare or question." Alice said, seemingly like she knows what's going to happen. She looked at me and nodded, like she was the one with mind-reading powers. I shook my head, she won't be able see the dare I have for her since I haven't thought about it while everything was going on. But I do wonder whose dare she saw.

"There's a time limited when doing a dare. Max limit is four months. It all depends on the dare." Jasper said everyone stared at him like his nuts having that as a limit. But I didn't mind that rule, or Edward's.

"What? It's not like someone will have a dare that will last four months or at all, so just in case. As I see our dares are going to be like for an hour or more" Jasper added. Oh on the contrary my friend.

"No destroying the house, so let's get this show on the road." Rose shuddered at the memory of last time.

"So everyone okay with the rules?" I asked them, everyone nodded. I smiled, I loved each and every rule they were perfect to go well with my plan.

"Who's first?" Jasper asked.

"I'll ask first, Rose truth or dare?" Edward asked.

Rose looked at Edward, "Dare." Alice was giggling away, guess she saw Rose's dare. Hm, what's going to come out of this?

"Rose I dare you to go to Newton's house and give Mike the second one of those fantastic blow jobs I keep hearing from Emmett, until he cums in your mouth." Edward smirked Rose's jaw was wide open. I growled at Edward, doing that to my Rose. So that was his game. He will pay, he will surely pay.

"So to Newton's house, someone bring a video camera." Bella shouted.

"Got it!" Alice squealed in delight. Both girls laugh, soon joined by Jasper and Edward. Rose was grumbling and swearing incomprehensible words.

I looked at the four,_ yeah laugh it up this night ain't over._

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed. **

**This chap was suppose just be the rules, but I had to have how the first dare is, which will go on the 2****nd**** chap.**

**As always review, cause it ain't over.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	2. Chap 2 Oh so wrong

**A/N: Well first off thanks for the lovely reviews. **

**Second, Polls are up, 'What story is more important to ya for updates?'**

**Third, Hope ya enjoy Rose..sucking Mike XD and everything else.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Oh so wrong…**

**Rose's POV**

We were all at Newton's house, _dear god, _okay I was in front of his house as the rest hid in the woods, videotaping this shit. I couldn't believe I was going to give a bj to Mike the second, even if the second, it's fucking a Newton and I wondered who the fuck the first banged to have some offspring's. Newton's are annoying, persistent, and did I mention fucking annoying.

_Thank god I don't have to swallow his cum _I thought.

"Yes you do." Edward snickered from the woods. _You can't be serious? _"Stop being a baby and suck him till his dry." Edward giggled like a fucking school girl. Always knew Edward was feminist, still couldn't believe he got a girl like Bella. Thought he was going to come out the closet, ya know. But he found his man—no not his lady—his man, cause Bella doesn't act like a girl, Edward does. Yes Bella is the butch and Edward is the bitch. As I see Bella is way better as a lesbian, because how she is, wow. Not saying she's manly or anything, just saying she tends to act more like a dude than a dudette.

"Stop stalling and knock the fucking door." Little miss princess barked. I groaned.

I did a quick knock on Newton's front door. I wanted to do a ding dong ditch, but the door flew open before I could even make a run for it.

"Rosalie Hale?" Said someone with a squeaky ass voice, knowing very well in my mind that voice belongs to a Newton.

"Hello Mike." I said sweetly, trying my best to keep my voice sweet as possible. He moved a bit closer than necessary.

"Do you need something?" He asked

"You of course…" I said trailing my index finger down his neck to his chest. Right there I felt like burning myself.

"Mm…really?" He said stepping closer, our bodies touched and I wanted to run for the hills.

"Why don't I show you want I really want." Which really was to kill him and bath in Clorox.

"So show me…" Mike said his voice full of lust. I wanted to gag, but that wasn't the worse point it was when I could smell his arouse. _Dear fucking god, Edward I'm going to kill you!_

I heard a girly chuckle came from the woods. Yeeaahh...that sound doesn't make me think any less of him.

I grabbed the waist of his pants, my fingers dipping in and out of the waist band. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Without his notice I unfastened the button of his pants and unzipped him, allowing his pants to fall to the ground around his ankles.

"Whoa! You work fast." He said astonished, I pulled his tighty-whitey's down. Ew much. Someone hates me, seriously.

I knee down in front of him, I came face to face with is so called erected dick. It was sad to look at it wasn't even pass four inches. It would have been better if he didn't even have one.

I firmly grabbed his dick, which I wanted to crush beyond belief, but just couldn't. My tongue played with its head flicking it up and down.

I wanted to end this quickly, so I took his so called dick into my mouth. His dick didn't even reach my throat, seriously no dick at all as I see it. My hands went to his sac, I wanted to just rip them off and shove it down Edward's throat.

My eyes stayed on Mike, while I sucked his 'thing'. He was looking back at me, his eyes clouded with lust. I watched as he moved his hands down towards my head. I gave him the 'you touch your nuts shack will get ripped off' look. He gulped and moved his hands to his side.

My tongue swirled around his shaft, while my hands massage his sac. His hips buckled trying to push himself deeper, which won't go cause of his small ass penis. He was panting, his head thrown back, his hands clenched into fists. _Seriously already, good enough for me._

I wanted this to be over. My head was bobbing up and down his length while my tongue was teasing the underside. His breathing became heavier and I could tell he was close, _thank whatever._

I continued the same process and within seconds, he came. His hot seeds shot in my mouth as I swallowed his cum while taking him out. His cum tasted like dirt. I wiped my mouth in disgust as I stood up. He was out of it, so why not to something mean.

I grabbed his shoulder bring him closer to me and I kneed him where it hurts, hard. Making sure he'll never have kids. Cause no one wants more Newton's in this god for saking world. I watched as he fell to the floor curled up in feral position, I smiled and walked away satisfied.

Back at the house

Everyone was laughing as we entered the house. I glared at the guys and pointed the exact spot where I kneed Mike. All of them cupped their manhood's. I didn't know why Edward was cupping his, he doesn't have any balls. I chuckled.

I sat down next to Bella on the couch, while the others were taking theirs.

"Truth or dare Jasper?" I asked as he took his sit next to Alice on love seat.

"Truth." He said.

"Have you ever thought of eating Bella?" I asked a sinter smirk plastered on my beautiful face.

"Ummm…in what way are you talking about?" He asked uncertain.

"Oh, you know…the way when you eat Alice…"I let myself trial off not wanted to say more, just let everything sink in of the little infor I gave.

Everyone was how I expected them to be. Edward was bugging out. Alice was shooting daggers at me, couldn't believe I ask that. Bella was trying her best not to laugh as was Emmett. And well Jasper was uncomfortable at the moment and was sinking into the couch. _Mmm…interesting reaction._

"So?"

"Umm…" He looked down ashamed. Guess he did.

"OH MY GOD!" both Edward and Alice shouted, both confirming it. But I rather hear Jasper say it.

"Yes…" Jasper squeaked sinking lower into the couch, if possible.

Bella was on the floor laughing with Emmett, I couldn't believe how she was handling this. I would have been in shock, well not really cause—well look at me. But I had to ask her, "Bella why aren't you shock?"

Her laugher ceased, she sat up wiping away the unshed tears—human habit. "Well it's not like any one of us never had those thoughts about another…" Her eyes widen as she noticed the words that passed her lips.

"So who did you have those types of thoughts on?" I asked curious as fuck.

Everyone stared at her. She looked nervous, "Oh crap…umm…pie…" Bella immediately looked around the room meeting no one's eyes. _Oh how naughty._

I looked at Alice then Edward, _did she see it? _I asked through my thoughts. He shook his head, annoyed.

"So tell us Bella, who was it?" I raised my brow.

"Hey, your turn was over. It's Jasper's." Bella shot knowingly.

I scowled, then turn to Jasper, "Okay Jasper your turn." I said, praying he'll ask Bella what I—we all want to know.

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?" He asked looking at Bella. She gulped.

"Dare, duh!" Bella smiled, I could see why. She didn't want to go with truth because then Jasper would have asked who she had naughty thoughts on.

Edward nodded, confirming it.

"I dare you to…" Jasper grumbled, I could tell he didn't have a dare at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I ended it like that, but had to. Still thinking of what dare Jasper should give Bella. If anyone has any ideas I'll love to hear them out.**

**Like always review, **

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	3. Chap 3 Sucks don't it or does it

**Chapter 3:**** Sucks don't it or does it?**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Jasper I could tell he had no dare. Thank god I went with dare. If I went with truth he would have asked, who I had naughty thoughts on. Yeah me, and my big mouth saying we all had those types of thoughts on others. Never a smart idea with a house full of curious vampires plus two has gifts. Thank god, I was making different decisions so Alice wouldn't see and Edward wouldn't read. Living with them for sixty years you learn how to block them out quickly, especially Alice. Miss I see everything, never saw who my naughty thoughts are targeted on.

"I dare you to eat out who ever you had naughty thoughts on." Jasper snickered.

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. I was so screwed over. That means she'll see, _fuck._

"So, who are you going to eat out of, Bella?"Jasper asked, sick bastard. Didn't think he'll make a dare where I still have to confess who my thoughts are on.

"Point to the person Bella." Jasper added.

I pointed to the person next to him, Alice.

Everyone gasped I could see by their faces that they didn't see that one coming. I bet they all thought my naughty thoughts were on either Emmett or Jasper, but no—they were on my best friend the person who always been there for me, the person who cared for me like no other. Maybe that's why I had those thoughts and others. I looked down embarrassed.

"Oh and I'm the only one that's going to watch." Jasper said happily, at least Jazz is the only one watching. I looked up not meeting any ones eye, especially Alice's.

"Aw man, why can't we watch?" Emmett pouted. And right after that comment Rose smacked Em's big ass head.

"Great…I'm gonna have eat Alice. This is just lovely." Sarcasm intended, trying to hide my happiness.

"That is not happening, no way no how." Edward yelled, _is eating Alice that bad?_

"And if Bella doesn't do it, she'll have to have eat Lauren." Jasper countered.

"Yeah, I rather burn…"I commented, ew Lauren that slut-ful girl like her mother.

"Pick one Bella." Jasper smiled.

"Lauren, right?" Edward demanded, and I can't believe he wanted me to have eat her. Has someone invaded Edward's brain or something?

"Oh god no. I rather eat Alice than slut girl." I shuddered at the thought of eating Lauren.

"Yes!" Jasper shouted pumping his fist in the air. And that act caused Alice to become anger than before. Her brows furrowed, nostrils flaring, and menacing glare was towards Jasper's way. Even how she looked now, she still was hot.

"Oh Bella you're in hell. Eating Alice when angry is like being on death's road."

I watched as Alice stomped upstairs with Jasper in toll. "HURRY THE FUCK UP BELLA!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

"Well, if I die. I want ya to know I ha-"

"BELLA!" Alice shouted impatient. I raced upstairs, to Alice and Jasper's room. I entered the room with caution. I looked around the room, only seeing Alice in the room. "Where's Jasper?"

"In Edward's room." She grumbled.

"I still have to do it, don't I?" I asked her taking a seat on their king size bed. I made sure to block her mind from Edward this was going stay between us.

"Yup." Alice said popping the 'p'.

"Well then, why not get it over with?" I said, now standing in front of her. She nodded, and stood up, ready to take off her bottom half.

I kneeled down on the floor, waiting for her to sit on the bed after she finished taking off her jeans and thong.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Alice said, getting my attention. My eyes locked on her bare pussy, instantly my eyes turned black. I had to stop myself from licking my lips.

I crawled in front of her, face to face with her delicious looking pussy. Venom watered up in my mouth. I swallowed up the venom and grabbed her thighs, parting them so I could get a better view of her pussy that I'm surely going to devour.

I ran my tongue down her fold, testing the waters first.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't but grab Bella's hair, having Bella's tongue run down my folds was something else.

She looked up, our eyes locked. She didn't waste a second, she darted her tongue into me causing me to gasp in pleasure. She never broke eye contact, as she thrust her tongue in and out of my pussy. I moaned each time she thrust in and whimper when she thrust out.

She sucked onto my clit like it was no tomorrow. My legs wrapped around Bella's head in a vice grip. I wanted her to stay in place. "OH FUCKING…" She lapped up my juices that were leaking out like a fountain. Never have it came out like that. But oh god I didn't care, I was feeling ways I never knew I could feel.

"I'm going to make you scream my name…" Bella purred into my pussy, sending vibrations through my whole body.

She bit on to my clit hard, and I came right that second screaming her name to the heavens.

My body was trembling causing me to fall back on the bed from pure ecstasy. My mind was foggy I just experience something so wonderful I never wanted it to end.

"Alice?" Bella called, hovering over me.

I looked at her, she had a huge grin on her face but that didn't capture my full attention it was the cum that was on her chin. I had a sudden urge to lick it off.

I propped myself up using my elbows as support. My face was inches from hers, without hesitant I licked the remaining cum on her chin. I moaned from the taste, it was a mixture of something sweet and spicy._ God I taste good on her._

"Alice…" Bella whined, for what I didn't know. That's when I smelled it, it was Bella's arouse. I inhaled deeply loving the scent, just when I was going to return the favor there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Dares over, now get your asses down stairs." Edward commanded angrily, I was surprised I never heard him like this. Bella looked surprised on how Edward sounded too. But we both knew it was true the dare was over. And I was wishing it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chap goes to **mooeymooey** and **Ms. Rosalie Hale,** both of their ideas was wonderful, so had the dare be combination of the two. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone =)

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	4. Chap 4 Sick and wrong

**Chapter 4:**** Sick and wrong**

**Alice's POV**

"So how was it?" Edward asked, as me and Bella finally came down and took separate sits.

I didn't know what to say. That I loved how his wife also my best friend ate me out and that I desired more and I wanted to return the favor. Yeah me saying, that will really set him off. His very possessive over Bella, like a damn housewife when she suspects her husband is cheating on her every time he comes home late. Yup Edward is one of those fucking housewives.

"So?" Edward pestered.

I was dreading this conversation I didn't want to see things go badly, so I stood shut.

"How about you answer me this? Why can't I hear you?" Edward's question threw me off I didn't know I was blocked.

"Alright Edward enough, it's not even fucking important so move the fuck on and get the fuck over it. And let's just continue the fucking game." Bella snapped, seemly annoyed that Edward was acting like this. Then I noticed how many times she said 'fuck', must be her word of the day.

"We will not until we talk about this." Edward countered.

I looked at Bella, she was trembling. "There is nothing to talk about, so fucking annoying." Bella sneered, then turned her back to Edward and now faced Emmett.

"Emmett…"

**

* * *

**

**Em's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Bella asked a glint in her eyes, all annoyance gone. I started to wonder what Bella was thinking to make her seem calm and evil.

"Dare." I smiled, I was scared of nothing. I'm not like the pussy Jasper who only took truth.

Bella grinned from ear to ear I then turned to Alice, who was already in her vision mode. Her eyes clouded, she looked like she was distant which she was. Minutes later Alice came back with a face with pure disgust.

"Oh Emmett, you're a dead man." Alice said. I looked back at Bella, who was quiet still holding that grin.

"Em, I dare you to collect animal shit, dry vomit, trash from some random human's house and a bit of blood for flavor mix it in a blender, drink it…" "That's it?" I cut her off, that's nothing, seriously?

"Oh no, don't cut me off and let me finish. After drinking or eating that shit. You'll have to have sex with a lovely elderly woman around her eighties, my pick. But you can't close your eyes and I'll be telling you what to do to her, until she cums" Bella smirked this girl was pure evil maybe more evil than Alice.

"Okay I'll do it, cause real men don't back down." I gulped Bella laughed her menacing laugh at what's left of my ego.

"But how are you going to tell me?" I asked

"Oh don't worry Em, I'll be there, making sure you're doing the dare and telling you. I'll just be in a corner." She said shrugging nonchalant, like being there watching me fuck, an old women won't be disgusting.

"Fine, I'll go gather the stuff to drink." I said standing up, ready to go.

~x~

After gathering the things I need, animal shit, vomit, trash, and animal blood. I had them all in the blender already being mixed, while Bella is off finding some old lady and bringing her back home.

I pressed on the off button and took the top off. In an instant that scent assaulted me, it was revolting.

"Come on Em, drink it." Jasper snickered from the side videotaping this while Bella was out.

I poured the mixture into a tall glass cup as I watched it, be poured. I could see that there were chucky parts and I knew right away that was the animal shit, ew. I grabbed the cup and raised it to my lips.

"Turn this way." The monster said, I turned and was faced with said monster, Bella.

"Drink it all." She smiled. While the others watched.

I parted my lips and drank the mixture in one gulp. It was disgusting, I could feel the chunks of shit run down my throat all the way to my non useable stomach.

"Alright Em, the granny is waiting in the guest room. So follow." Bella said after taking the video camera from Jasper. Then she started to walk out the kitchen, to the guest room that's located on the third floor. I followed to my doom with shit in my useless stomach. _ARGH! After taste it nasty, even the blood didn't help. _

I entered the room and watched as Bella hid the video camera behind her back as she went to the women who were lying on the bed. _Gunna burn that bed after this._

"Ma'am this lovely gentleman will be taking good care of you. Like I promise." Bella giggled and moved to a dark corner so the granny wouldn't see her.

The granny looked my way, smiling. Even in the dark I could see that she was missing some teeth. Then I wondered are those her real teeth.

"What may you want?" I asked, really hoping she lets me go.

"I want you, boy." The granny licked her lips. I shuddered, horny granny ew.

I closed the door behind me and I made my way to the granny. I looked at what she was wearing, hardly anything, she was only wearing a worn out bra which unfortunately allowed me to see her skin all saggy and whatnot. And as for her bottom half, she was only wearing granny panties that had holes in them which allowed me to see her pubic hair. _EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!_

"Did she already get half naked while I was downstairs?" I whispered so the granny wouldn't hear.

"Yes, after what I told her before you got here." Bella giggled.

"Now Em. Get on the bed, crawling over her body and bite, suck, and lick on her neck. So she can get the feel." Bella whispered.

I did what I was told I crawled on the bed all the way to the granny. I was hovering over her. And as I noticed she was already panting. So sad and so easy so this can end quicker.

I bend my head down, and started to lightly bite on the granny's neck careful not to draw blood. Old people have sensitive skin don't want anything bad to happen. I started to suck on where her pulse would be it was quite faint.

I heard soft moans, as I licked her neck all the way to her jaw line then down to her collar bone. I was purposely missing anywhere higher or lower.

"Come here sonny, give me a kiss." The granny said, pulling on my short curls. Ruining my plan, but then again Bella would have done it anyways.

"Oh god no…"

"Do it Em." Bella said. I sighed in defeat. I picked my head up and immediately she crashed her lips on mine. I was gonna need to wash my mouth out with soap after this is done. Her tongue traced my bottom lip begging for entrance, entrance I surely wouldn't grant.

"Em allow her in, and kiss her back." Bella said angry.

I unwillingly parted my lips; the granny's tongue snaked through and started to massage my tongue. I slowly moved my tongue, massaging hers back. She angled herself better to make the kiss deeper.

"Alright enough kissing…Em" _Thank fucking god._

I pulled away. The granny didn't seem to notice as she was still moving her tongue like it was in my mouth. She was literality tonguing air. It was a sight to see, watching her tongue flap up and down.

"Wow that granny is interesting, eh?" Bella said a bit weirded out, _finally._

"Now then, suck her nibbles Emmett suck'em dry." Bella commanded.

I grabbed the granny's bra, ripped it and tossed the worn out thing to the side. This finally got the granny's attention she looked at me with lusted filled eyes.

I looked at granny's breast they looked like two shriveled up raisins. _Ew they are saggy as hell._

I rubbed my temples before I processed to continue.

"Em, stop wasting time and suck her." Bella grumbled.

I shook my head, I started to massage granny's right breast first. It felt weird, it was all soft and not in a good way. The granny was panting again, well she never stopped.

I moved my head down to her unoccupied breast. Sticking out my tongue, I flicked her nibble teasingly and hoping she comes right this second. Yet that didn't happen, so I bit on her nibble changing it up from sucking and biting. She was moaning and groaning in pleasure. And soon I switched places my mouth was now on her right breast doing the same as I did to the left.

The granny ran her boney fingers up my sides. It left a creepy feeling down my sides.

"Alright enough, eat her, imagine she's a blood flavored lollipop. Have your tongue dart into her plume looking pussy, let it taste her juices." Bella instructed I couldn't believe my ears. Bella is one sick chick.

I did what I was told. I stopped sucking on the granny's breast. I wasn't going to complain, I wanted this sick shit to end.

I went down on the granny she was a bit out of it feeling pure ecstasy. I removed her granny panties and stared down at her hairy pussy, I wanted to barf. I spread her legs apart with my hand, getting a glimpse of her juices. Again I wanted to barf, right in that disgusting looking pussy.

"Are you okay sonny?" The granny asked out of breath, still.

I didn't answer I leaned into her hairy ass pussy, running my tongue down her folds, tasting her juices. The taste was horrible it was disgusting it tasted like pure dirt and that mixture of shit I drank early. "Oh god…" I had to hold it. I could hear Bella chuckling away.

I took the granny's clit in my mouth, sucking and biting it. She was moaning like crazy. I used my tongue to rub her clit before I darted into hell.

"I wa..ant..you in..side of..me.." the granny panted.

"Give her what she wants, Em. Shouldn't keep a lady waiting." Bella chuckled sickeningly.

I darted my tongue inside of her, passing the gates of hell. Her juices was coming my tongue as I lapped her up. My thumb rubbed then pinched her clit, over and over. She was panting like a fat kid who only ran for three seconds trying to get a twinkie.

I removed my mouth from hairy hell, and thrust two fingers inside her. There was no way I was putting Lil Bear inside of her. I curled my fingers hitting her g-shot and that did the trick.

She came screaming, her voice sounded like needles on a chalk board. She smiled a satisfied smile. Her heart was going on overdrive, soon slowly coming to a complete stop. I waited to hear it beat, but there was none. Even her panted breathing stopped. My eye widen as it hit me, she was dead.

"Oh god Em, you killed her." Bella roared with laughter.

"OH MY GOD I KILLED HER!!" I shouted. Causing everyone that was not in the room to come bursting in.

"At least she died happy." Bella said commenting on the smile on the now dead granny's face.

"But Bella, what about her family? They surely are going to be worried and call the cops." I said franticly.

"She won't be missed, she's a hobo anyways. Well was." She said over her giggles.

"We should get rid of the body now then." Edward said, biting his lip to hold back his chuckle. "And not show this video to anyone." Alice said, trying her best not to laugh.

I got off the dead granny and watched as Edward took her dead corpse away. Everyone else in the room was laughing their asses off. While I just stood, silent and stared at the bed where I killed the granny.

That was the most extreme thing to happen. Someone dying was something I didn't suspect to happen.

My only thoughts were on, I killed someone while fucking'em.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **don't own Twilight…oh poo T_T

**A/N:**

Like to thank **Emryk Cullen **for Em's dare, thank you and of course this chap goes to you.

Hope everyone enjoyed granny time xD. And yes review, cause they make me happy and want to continue.

Wow another update so soon o.o…might get another one again…maybe…I don't know.

And I thank thee, who reviewed and those who added this story on alert and fav. Makes me effin happy as hell.

**~Zelly**


	5. Chap 5 Hehehe

**Chapter 5:**** Hehehe…**

**Emmett's POV**

"Alice. Truth or dare?" I asked facing her across the living room. Trying to stir clear my mind of what happen moments ago.

"Dare!" Alice said happily.

"Alice I dare you to…" I thought of different things so Edward wouldn't read and Alice wouldn't see and also to distract myself from what happened in the guest room.

"Oh god. Em enough with the stupid suspense." Bella groaned. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't going for suspense but that was a good cover up.

"Alice I dare you to swap mates with Edward…" Alice was already moving to stand next to Edward. I shook my head towards her.

"Not like that. Alice is with Bella and Edward is with Jasper. And that means Bella will be moving in Alice's room and Jasper moves to Edward's." Both guy's jaws fell, as for the girls they seemed fine.

"For how long?" Jasper asked a bit regretful.

"For a lovely four months!!!" They all still held the same expressions. _Thank you, Jasper's rule._

"So now Bella and Alice are mates, as Edward and Jasper. This will last for four months…"

"You planned this didn't you?" Edward's growl cut me off.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about and I'm not finished." I stomped my foot in a childish manner.

"Ya have to be a real couple. Make it believable plus when we're in school, which will start soon…" I stopped and watched Bella stand behind Alice and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. Alice leaned back into Bella, and looked up at her as Bella looked down. Their eyes locked. "Like this?" they both said looking at me now.

"Damn the girls make me believe it. Well I'm not done yet…" Edward coughed; the girls broke apart but stood next to each other side by side. He didn't like how the girls were acting.

"And if ya 'in need'…ya have to do it with ya new partner." I put air quotes meaning when they need to do it. I snickered then my little snicker grew into one of my loving booming laughter when I looked at Edward and Jasper, their faces fell jaws wide open into a perfect 'o'. _Hey they got the right format when they need to suck each other._

Edward growled after reading my thoughts. I shrugged then I turn my attention to the girls. Bella looked fine, well she did eat Alice and Alice is was fine with it too. _Wow guess eating someone out and being eaten out changes things._

"And this is going to be for a full four months." I twirled like a ballerina.

"EMMETT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. I'LL HAVE TO…WELL YOU KNOW…" Edward yelled stopping my twirl.

"Yes Edward you'll have to fuck Jasper as he as to fuck you if ya are horny bastards. And the same thing goes for the girls." I looked from Edward who was furious then to Jasper who was weirded out next Bella who shrugged just like Alice. _Well Bella did eat Alice._

"What? Bella you're not mad about this?" Edward asked, steam coming out of his ears, figuratively speaking.

"Really Edward, when are we going to be in need? We can just get on with our lives like we do every day. And if you don't remember I did eat Alice out." Bella said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Oh and if ya do anything in a couple's way with ya real mates, there will be dire consequences." I laughed darkly.

"Like what?" Jasper asked shaking off the dark emotions coming off of me.

"Ya will have lovely sex with lovely old ladies and gentlemen. My pick." I smiled, remembering what Bella's dare was. All of them had a grim expression this was just lovely. Best thing to happen.

"So…if me and Edward ever fucked or anything…we'll soon end up having sex with the elderly?" Bella questioned.

"Oh yes. And you'll still be mated to Alice until the four months are up. So if you do it again—again you'll be fucking the elderly."

She looked at me and shrugged, soon bolting out the front door.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering why Bella just did that. "Um is Bella -"

"She went to her place." Alice said, twirling upstairs without a care in the world.

Everyone knew what that meant. Don't bother Bella when she's at her _place_ or its hell for you.

Soon everyone went their separate ways. Edward went to the music room cursing under his breath, Jasper went to the little library, and me and Rose went to our room to have some fun so we make both Edward and Jasper suffer.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

I know this wasn't what ya expected. But this how it goes and why I had Jasper's rule.

Review and you'll see how things go on from here.

**~Zelly**


	6. Chap 6 Over all thoughts

**Chapter 6:Over all thoughts**

**Em's POV**

My plan went out perfectly. With a little secrets, especially Bella's, she is so naughty. I really wished to see Bella eat out Alice. But I'll get my chance, whenever those two are in the mood, I'll sneak up on them when they're really out of it and watch, since they're now mates. Oh how I love the dare I gave Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I hate this day, and I love it at the same time. I hate it because I had to reveal who I had naughty thoughts on, but then I loved it because I got to eat out Alice. God, that made me smile, mentally though. 'Cause then Edward will want to know why I'm smiling like I just won the lottery. He is so nosy and annoying; no wonder I never had such thoughts about him, even when I was human. That's kinda sad and which will never be revealed to anyone, _ever_.

And what really made me love this day, was the dare Em gave Alice. Fucking love Em for life.

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe how everything has gone. Me blowing Mike the second was the worse experience I had in my whole life. I thought killing my ex-fiancé Royce was bad, but no, Newton took the cake. But my day got better when I found out that Jasper wanted to eat out Bella, and Bella had naughty thoughts on Alice. I swear, who would of known, Bella's kinky thoughts been on Alice. That was a real shocker, and then Bella had to go eat out Alice upstairs.

But what made it wonderful was the look on Edward's face, he was furious, his brows furrowed and he had that little scowl on. Then he became more pissed when he heard Alice's moan. I was laughing my ass off with Em, watching Edward pace back and forth like a mad man. But when we all heard Alice scream Bella's name, oh it was priceless. Edward stopped in mid pace, his jaw dropped like it was touching the floor and his eyes look like it was going to pop out of his eye sockets. I fell off the couch because of the roars of laughter that was coming out I never laughed that much in my vampiric life.

But what was the sickest dare, ever, was the dare Em got. He had to drink some mixture of vomit and fuck an old lady. Dear god, that's sick and I wondered if everything is alright with Bella. Maybe it was the after affects when she ate Alice. 'Cause I never knew Bella will give that sort of dare, but hen Em kills the granny, which got me laughing.

But now I wonder how these four month are going to be. Edward and Jasper are so called mates, oh how I wonder what Em is going to make them suffer. I have a feeling whatever he does pervert-ly will make the guys suffer, but the girls I think not. Not because Bella ate Alice out, it's just those two have always been physical not in a sexually way though.

**

* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

Throughout this day I've been feeling everyone's emotions. Usually the same emotion that ran through everyone was joy, shock, enjoyment and more shock. Needless to say, everyone was enjoying the game even if they had the worse dare like Rose and Em. And it was true that granny Em fucked and killed was happy. Least she left with one hell of a time.

But yet what got me the most was the amount of lust that was coming from Alice and Bella, when Bella was eating Alice out. The thing is there was more than that, there was love and strong of it. And I couldn't believe where it was coming from but it seemed understandable. Alice was the only one that actually cared about Bella she was the one that went back to Bella when we all had to leave because of Edward's decision.

I understand why so much love is coming off of Bella. She and Alice have always been close but when Alice came back they were inseparable. I always felt Bella's love for Alice, but never this strong. I have a feeling things are going to change from now on.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Everything was fun, and not destructive. Rose giving head to Mike the second was sick, and I was glad she kneed him. You do not want Newton's running around. Yet I wasn't happy to see and hear that Jasper had naughty thoughts about eating Bella, but it was interesting to see the tables turn when she opened her mouth about anyone who has naughty thoughts on others. And we all wanted to know who her thoughts been on, and when she wasn't going to tell us, it got us more curious. Yeah she was screwed when you live with a curious family and who held no secret, yet she had held this secret for God's knows how long.

Then the dare Jasper gave Bella, making her reveal who she had though thoughts on, I never expected she had those types of thoughts on me, thought it'll be on Rose or the other guys, but me. That shocked me but also I found it intriguing. And I do intend to find out more of her naughty thoughts.

But when Bella ate me out, I was in heaven. I never wanted her to stop after I returned the favor. But fucking Edward ruined my chances. But now the dare Em gave, I can fulfill it tenfold.

Oh this will be an interesting four months. And I can't wait.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe the dare Emmett gave. No I couldn't believe that Bella had naughty thoughts on my sister, seriously my _sister_. And that's her best friend. It's just wrong. Not that it made it wrong; it was her having naughty thoughts on a girl that did it. That's just sick and vile. And then she ate out…she ate Alice out. Oh my fucking god, that's just sick and wrong on so many levels.

And now this stupid dare Emmett made. Four months—four months of being mated to Jasper. God damnit I'm gonna kill Em. But I'm gonna make him suffer a torturous death, since Bella and Alice are now so called mates. How dare he do that? He will pay. He will rue this day.

I'll make it my mission so nothing sick and wrong goes on between Alice and Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **No ownie Twilight-ie, hehe =P

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update T_T

Well I hoped you enjoyed everyone's thoughts...

So review =)

**~Zelly**


	7. Chap 7 Past and Future

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: I'm back-ish. This is un-beta. This was suppose to be posted on the 10/6/12. But homework got in the way. **

**The reason on why I was able to write, since I had/have major writer's block. Is because the idea for this chapter wouldn't go away so I went to the computer on my College campus and started to type away. I had Alice's pov done a year ago, just added a bit more. Bella's Pov is the one that got stuck in my head and needed to be written. **

** So I won't be abandoning any of my stories. Its just going to take awhile for me to update. **

**Sorry for the LONG wait, but its something. Next Chapter will have Jake & Ren making an appearance.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 :**** Past and Future**

**Alice's POV**

I already saw what Emmett was going to do. And I didn't want to stay here for the aftermath. Knowing very well that Jazz will send waves of lust when it happens and seeing as I can't fuck him…and Bella is not here to return the favor, so I'm wasn't going stay.

But then it came to mind, if Bella did stay and Jazz did send those waves. I would have a chance to return the favor without hearing any bull shit coming from Edward because he'll be busy with Jazz or running like the little girl he really is. But damn she left to go to her place.

So I sneaked out my room, and went off to where Bella is. A place no one dares to go, _her_ place. It's actually quite a lovely place. A cliff with a waterfall, is really what's Bella's place is. Usually she'll be sitting on a rock in the middle of the waterfall, as it hits her body. And she comes, home soak to the bone.

But why no one goes to her place, is like for everyone else. We never go to each other's places; it's a personal paradise where no one can interrupt. Where we can escape from reality or escape mind reading brothers and my hubby. But sometimes mates are allowed, but Bella allows no one, she wants to be alone and no one says a thing. Expect Edward of course, he argues about it over and over. And Bella just kicks his sparkly ass out.

I broke through the tree lines that lead to Bella's place.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Bella growled from above. I looked up to see her standing on the cliffs edge, staring me down with a heated glare.

"Well Bella..."

She jumped off the edge and landed in straight in the river, causing a big splash. Thank the heavens I was near the tree lines or my outfit would of been ruined. Soon Bella emerged out of the river soaking wet, sending my mind straight down the gutter.

"I'll ask again Alice. What are you doing here?" She sneered. See! She was very territorial of this place. She didn't even want her best friend here. She's so mean.

I wanted to return the favor but since she's being so mean she gets nothing from me.

"Just wanted to talk is all."

She looked like I was crazy to just come here and suggest that.

"About what?"

Wow, she really wants to talk. Wait this could be a trap, let's play this by ear.

"About your time with Rose going to get the schedule two days ago."

"Can't you just have a vision of the conversation and then be on your merry way." Bella seemed annoyed

"I can, but I won't. I want to have an actually conversation. Pleeassee." I pouted giving her my puppy eyes I know she can't resist.

She tried in vain to look away but it was too late. I blurred right in front of her letting my irresistible look sink in.

"Damnit! Fine Alice. But right after you will leave." She finally gave in but I knew she just had to add something else. _We'll see about that Bella, remember whose the psychic here_.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"So where the hell should I begin?" I asked frustrated that I allowed Alice's puppy dog pout to overpower me yet again.

"From the beginning of course, silly" She giggled

"But Alice you were there for that part." I whined

Alice's lower lip started to quiver and followed up with the sound of sniffles. I knew we couldn't cry but come on. She's just going in for the kill.

"Okay Alice, you win."

Soon enough her lower lip ceased and the sniffle sounds were no more. She was now jumping up and down, spun each time she jumped back up clapping her hands as she went in victory.

I sat under a tree and waited until she was done so I can begin. When she was done she joined me under the tree.

"Well, this was two days ago on fourth of September and no one wanted to go get the schedules. We were already was a week moved into the house with no parental supervision, like we really needed one."

"_Okay so who's going to get the schedules, then?" Emmett asked, everyone averted eye contacted with one another. No one wanted to go, hell no one wanted to repeat High School again. I finally understood why. This is my seventh time, and I already hate it, all those hormonal boys and girls. No, it's not that I'm jealous when all the female student body drools over Edward, I could care less. It's just that I cannot handle their arousing scent from both female students and males, ugh._

"_Why don't we write our names on a slip of paper and put into a hat, the two people who are draw from it have to go?" Jasper piped in._

"_Why don't we let Bella write all our names and have Edward pick the two, since her can't read her and it'll will only be her scent on the papers." Rose informs. Everyone seemed fine with the idea but Edward. He still does not like the fact I continue to keep my shield up even though I can bring it down at a win. There are times where I had put my shield down for him in the beginning of our marriage but now times have change. Just because were married doesn't mean I'm going to let him in my head. I like to some of my privative to myself, thank you._

_Sometimes Rose asks me to shield her and I do, and that usually pisses Edward off. I don't even know why, since he says he doesn't like to hear his family's thoughts. I swear, his a hypocrite._

_I went off to find a hat, paper and a pen to write ours names. When I returned I had everyone's name written and folded into the hat._

"_You didn't cheat did ya?" Emmett questioned, looking at me up and down._

"_No. Now here." I growled tossing the hat filled name to Edward, who caught it with ease._

"_The first person picked will get the schedule and second will wait and make the introduction to any students to ask who you two are." Alice said as Edward reached into the hat to pull out the first slip of paper._

"_Rose" He called with his crooked grin._

"_What," Rose snarled, "that's bullshit I bet you didn't even put your name."_

_Edward ignored her ranted and continued to draw the next person, "Bella" and unfortunately I had the liberty to also get drawn. Now that should shut her up._

"_See its fair babe, Bella was called also." Emmett tried to cheer his wife up._

"_Shut up Emmett!" She shouted. God, the she beast is out and about. I feel bad for Emmett crowing in fear of his super model Ice Queen. But then I realize it's funny as hell so I got over it._

"_It's not like you got to talk to any of the humans Rose, so quit the whining." I reminded her._

_She mumbles a fine and headed to the garage. I rolled my eyes at Rose's retreating form._

"_Be carefully, love." Edward said sweetly all I could give him are you fucking kidding me look. Like seriously I'm a bloody vampire what is a bunch of humans going to do to me. Bleed? I'm the second best with my control even when I was in the newborn stage._

_Alice shook her head in disappoint and Jasper looked at him, trying to read what's on with Edward's emotions to say such a thing. But I didn't have time to stay to figure it out had to leave before Rose's she beast makes her return._

_The car ride to Forks High School was silent as ever. The only sound that was coming from the Rose's red BMW convertible was the purr of its engine. There was no idle chit chat, no music, just dead silence._

_All eyes were on us when entered the student parking lot and parked it, "Of course we have to pick the damn schedules in the bloody morning." Rose exited the vehicle and slammed the driver side door shut. Oh she's going to regret doing that later. I soon followed suit minus the complaining and door slamming._

_And the whispers commence,_

"_Damn who's the hot blonde?"_

"_You can have the blonde, I want the brunette."_

"_Aren't those the new students?"_

"_If one of them ever needs a ride, they can ride on…"_

_I tuned out the rest of the annoying humans and followed Rose into the main building. Jeez, after sixty years you think they will change the architectural structure of this school but I guess not._

"_Excuse me miss but I'm here to pick up my families schedules." Rose said polity to the grey hair sectary._

"_Oh of course and the last names are, dearie?"_

"_It will be the Cullen's, Hales and Swans." We stood with Rose and Jasper being twins so they stayed as the Hales. I had to go back to my maiden name every time when we start High School because Renesmee and I were always assorted by the humans as being actually sisters. My daughter started to look a bit more like me when she finally hit the body of a seventeen year old girl she still had her father's unruly cropper hair though. We didn't want a repeat of when my daughter first entered High School, stupid questioning humans._

_Just as we were about to leave, the Main Office doors swung open revealing a teenager boy in a Forks basketball Leather-man's jacket. I studied boy in front of me, his hair dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. His blue eyes sparkly like it found the greatest treasure. He had a baby face that reminded me of someone but I pushed that thought away. And to top it off he sent us what he thinks is his version of a sexy smirk. Oh yeah we got ourselves a jock who thinks just by smirking pussy will just go flying in his direction._

"_Hey, so you're the new students." The teenager jock stated looking between me and Rose. No shit Sherlock._

"_Yes we are. I'm Bella Swan and this is my sister Rosalie Hale." I informed_

"_Sisters, you girls don't look alike." He was puzzled. It was true we didn't, expect for our pale skin, our amber eyes and beauty._

"_Were adopted, our whole family is. Expect Rosalie's twin brother Jasper and my little sister Renesmee." I added in. I really did not want to talk but this got the question about our family out of the way and the gossiping about my family would make it spread much faster._

_"Oh, well I'm Michael Newton. Mike for short." I turned to my sister in horror. Oh god why did Newton had to reproduce. She of course had the same idea and look but quickly composed herself before he suspected anything._

_"Maybe I can sho-"_

_"Oooh Mike!" We were saved from that dreaded question by some cheerful voice, thank the heavens._

_We all turned to the source of the voice and I couldn't believe my eyes or my nose when she got closer. There were three different scents coming off her, by what I can tell it was two males and another female._

_And just by looking at what she's wearing I believe she does this occasionally. She was in a tight purple halter top which looks like her big size C breast are about to pop out, a mini skit that if she bends over you get a view of her crutch. And I have a funny feeling she lost her panties during her sexually advantages and doesn't mind. Lastly a pair of purple two inch heels that gives her original 5'3 height a look of 5'5, "Lauren, where you been?"_

_"Ya know around" She said nonchalant._

_"Yeah, you have been around alright." Rose mumbled under her breathe, her nose twitching in disgust. I had to stifle my giggles so they wouldn't take notice._

_"So who are they?" Lauren said finally taking notice of us._

_"They're the new students, Bella and Rosalie. This is Lauren Crowley." Mike introduced us. So Tyler and Lauren did get married, and this their great- something granddaughter._

_"We just came to get our families schedule." I told her_

_"So there are more of you? How nice" She looked us up and down, and gave us a chestnut grin. I had to stop myself from gagging when Lauren's own lustful scent hit my nostrils._

"_Yeah, well I was abo-"_

_"We apologize but we really need to get going," Rose interrupted Mike, "also don't you both have classes to get going soon."_

_With that said we quickly took our leave._

~x~

"Well school is going to be fun." Alice giggled

"Oh, yeah a bag full of fun." You could hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"So when are Jacob and my daughter coming back?" I don't know what made me ask this but I had a feeling something is going on between the two.

I look towards Alice, her eyes glazed over, "Sooner than excepted."

"I thought you can't see the shape-shifters or my daughter."

"I see can't," Alice huffed, "but since living with them I am able to see around them. They just appear as black holes in my visions, now."

"So what were you able to see then?" Well this was news to me, but I needed to stay on point. What's so important for them to miss their honeymoon?

"Well we all were in the Library, minus Esme and Carlisle. The calendar on the wall showed September nine. So that will be three days from now. I couldn't hear anyone speak it was like I was watching a silent movie. Edward got up furies. Then the Library doors open revealing another black hole, I'm assuming its Leah." Alice shared her puzzling vision.

I was confused also, usually in her vision the people are speaking. But this one is full of surprises. The fact whatever Jacob and Renesmee said to us to make Edward mad. In addition why does Leah need to show up? I know Jake can handle his own against my husband because of all that training with Jasper.

That had to be Leah in Alice vision. It couldn't be Seth because he found his imprint thirty years ago and moved in with her. It was hard on Leah to lose her only brother, but my daughter was always there to try and cheer her up. Plus the new shape-shifters down at that reservation won't willingly come on our property.

"Well we got three days until then, and school. Can't wait to found out they're about sudden return." I sighed wishing Alice and more information to give than she did.

"So Alice you heard the tale. Why are you still here?"

She huffed, "You are so mean." she got up to leave but I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her on to my lap.

"I was kidding." I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled up against me.

"Your still a meanie head." I could tell she was smiling.


End file.
